and they danced
by parabellum bullet
Summary: daiki berhutang satu dansa pada satsuki.


knb © fujimaki tadatoshi

and they danced

* * *

"Jadi, Momoi-_san, _apakah kau mau pergi ke pesta perpisahan bersamaku?"

"Oh—" Momoi Satsuki menyelipkan anak rambutnya ke belakang telinga—berusaha terlihat senormal mungkin. "Aku tersanjung kau mengajakku. Tapi maaf, aku tidak bisa."

Anak laki-laki itu tampak kecewa. Satsuki sempat merasa bersalah melihat raut kekecewaannya, tapi dia tidak punya pilihan. "Baiklah, kalau begitu. Terima kasih, Momoi-_san."_

"_Gomenne," _Satsuki memberi senyum tanda permintaan maaf, tepat sebelum anak laki-laki itu pergi.

Satsuki menghembuskan napas. Ini sudah keempat kalinya dalam minggu ini, dia menolak ajakan beberapa orang untuk ke pesta perpisahan SMP Teiko—yang sebenarnya lebih cocok dibilang _prom night_. Sudah ada empat orang yang mengajaknya, artinya dia tidak terlalu buruk untuk menjadi partner di perpisahan sekolah, hari Sabtu besok. Tapi, orang yang dia harapkan justru belum menawarkan ajakan untuk datang bersamanya. Jangankan mengajaknya, presensinya pun tidak terasa di sekitar sekolah belakangan ini. Hawa keberadaannya memang tipis, tapi kali ini dia seolah-olah benar-benar lesap—tidak tampak di manapun.

"Sudah berapa orang yang kau tolak, Satsuki?" Aomine Daiki muncul dari balik pintu kelas. Tampak bosan dan mengantuk—seperti biasa.

Satsuki mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Bukan urusanmu, Dai-_chan!" _

"Pergi saja dengan salah satu dari mereka. Memangnya kau sudah janji pergi dengan orang lain, huh?"

Satsuki diam. Tapi, raut wajahnya memberi tahu Daiki lebih banyak daripada yang Satsuki pikirkan.

"Tetsu tidak kan datang. Apa lagi mengajakmu. Sekalipun kau mengajaknya dia tidak akan berangkat."

Satsuki membuka mulutnya—berniat membantah argumen temannya sejak kecil itu. Dia sudah tahu bahwa Daiki benar; Kuroko Tetsuya tidak akan datang ke perpisahan sekolah. Pada hari-hari terakhir di sekolah seperti ini pun dia tidak menampakkan batang hidungnya. _E-mail _dan pesan singkat yang Satsuki kirimkan tak satu pun dia balas. Tampaknya, Pemain Bayangan itu memang benar-benar menjadi bayangan—hilang, lenyap_._Lagipula, Tetsuya bukan tipikal orang yang suka menghadiri acara semacam itu.

"Kalau Tetsu-_kun _tidak bisa datang, Dai-_chan _saja yang me_—"_

"Kalau kau tidak mau pergi sendirian Sabtu besok, cari saja orang lain untuk menemanimu."

Daiki berlalu dengan membawa tas sekolahnya, meninggalkan si gadis merah muda terpaku memandang punggungnya yang kian menjauh.

...

"Berdansalah," mata heterokrom Akashi Seijuurou melirik sepasang remaja yang berdiri bersisian di dekat meja panjang tempat meletakkan minuman. "Kalian terlihat seperti orang tolol jika hanya berdiri diam di sana."

"Siapa yang harus kuajak berdansa?" Daiki balas memandang, iritasi, kepada kaptennya. (_Well, _sebentar lagi akan manjadi _mantan kapten, _segera setelah dia resmi lulus dari Teiko.)

"Kupikir kau datang ke sini berpasangan dengan Momoi," Tuan Muda Seijuurou menjawab datar, sebelum turun ke lantai dansa bersama seorang gadis yang beruntung sekaligus cukup punya nyali untuk mengajak Kapten Tim Basket Teiko itu ke pesta perpisahan sekolah.

"Jangan memandangku seperti itu, Satsuki," Daiki berkata kepada gadis merah jambu yang masih berdiri di dekatnya—tepat setelah Seijuurou menghilang di tengah kerumunan.

Memang benar—seperti Akashi bilang, Satsuki datang ke perpisahan sekolah bersama Daiki. Meski lebih tepat dibilang dia yang memaksa tetangganya untuk datang. Toh dia menolak semua ajakan teman laki-lakinya untuk datang bersama. Dan, tepat seperti dugaan Daiki, Tetsuya menolak datang. Kalau Satsuki tidak memaksanya datang, Daiki pasti sedang bercengkerama dengan kasurnya di rumah. Dia pikir, tidak ada salahnya datang bersama Aomine Daiki—di samping Satsuki sudah mengenalnya hampir seumur hidupnya, juga ada teman-teman lain dari klub basketnya.

Kenyataannya, hampir semua teman-teman klub basketnya sibuk sendiri. Selain Tetsuya, Midorima Shintarou juga tidak datang ("Hari ini _Cancer _berada di urutan terbawah, jadi aku akan tinggal di rumah. Aku tidak mau kena sial."—seperti kesialan tidak akan datang padanya meski dia hanya duduk diam di rumah.) Akashi datang berpasangan dengan seorang anak perempuan—sungguh tidak disangka. Ryouta datang sendirian, hanya saja para penggemarnya langsung menyerbunya (Ryouta melempar tatapan _tolong-selamatkan-aku-Momoi_cchi dari sudut ruangan, Satsuki hanya menggeleng sambil menahan tawa.) Murasakibara? Ah, dia sudah sibuk menggasak puding dan kue di meja besar tempat menyimpan makanan. ("Kau mau kue, Sa-_chin? _Biar kuambilkan untukmu.")

Dan Aomine Daiki, hanya mematung di sebelahnya dengan wajah bosan. Dia memang tidak bisa diandalkan dalam acara semacam ini. Harusnya Satsuki sudah tahu.

"Jadi, kau mau mengajakku berdansa atau tidak?"

"Aku tidak berdansa," Daiki bahkan tidak mau repot-repot menoleh menatap lawan bicaranya. "Aku bosan di sini, aku pulang duluan. Kalau kau mau dansa ajak saja Kise atau Murasakibara."

Rasanya, Satsuki ingin sekali melempar kepala si bodoh itu dengan kaleng _coke, __wedges_ tujuh sentimeter yang dia gunakan,atau benda apa saja yang cukup keras untuk memperbaiki posisi otaknya.

...

"_Sumimasen, _Momoi-_san. Sumimasen," _Sakurai Ryo membungkuk pada Satsuki.

"Ti—tidak apa-apa," Satsuki menghentikan gerakan membungkuk Ryo. Sudah satu tahun dia mengenal _shooting guard _Touou itu, tetapi dia masih belum terbiasa dengan sikap Ryo yang sering meminta maaf—bahkan atas hal yang tidak dia lakukan.

"Tapi aku menumpahkan minumanmu. _Sumimasen. Sumimasen."_

"Tidak apa. Aku memaafkanmu."

"_Sumimasen. _Akan kuambilkan minuman lain untuk Momoi-_san," _dia membungkuk lagi.

"Iya, terima kasih." Satsuki melempar senyum tipis pada Sakurai Ryo. Lalu mengambil _stawberry cake _terdekat—yang menjadi incarannya sebelum insiden kecil dengan pemuda berambut cokelat itu.

Setidaknya, Satsuki terbebas dari Ryo untuk beberapa menit ke depan. Sebenarnya, insiden tumpahnya minuman Satsuki bukan salah Ryo sepenuhnya. Justru dialah yang menabrak Ryo. Aula SMA Touou sesak berisi, kurang lebih, tiga perempat penghuni sekolah—sedikit sulit untuk bergerak bebas. Hal yang wajar terjadi di pesta perpisahan sekolah.

Sebenarnya, Satsuki tidak ingin datang. Tapi, Imayoshi-_senpai _meminta (dengan kata lain mewajibkan) anggota klub basket kelas satu dan dua, termasuk si manager untuk datang—karena ada beberapa anggota klub basket yang lulus tahun ini. Termasuk Sang Kapten sendiri. Sejauh ini, hampir semua anggota klub basket datang—mereka berkumpul di salah satu sudut aula, kecuali dirinya dan Sakurai. Hanya satu orang yang absen; Aomine Daiki.

Daiki jelas tidak akan datang, jika bukan Satsuki yang menyeret keluar si pemalas bodoh itu. Dan, Satsuki tidak mau repot-repot mengajaknya (lagi). Pengalaman terakhirnya pergi ke perpisahan sekolah dengan Daiki—setahun yang lalu—berakhir dengan tidak baik. Belajar dari pengalaman, dia lebih baik tidak perlu mengajak Daiki lagi. Biar saja si bodoh itu membusuk di kamarnya.

"Tidak bergabung dengan yang lain, Satsuki?"

Potongan kue itu nyaris tersangkut di tenggorokannya, ketika suara familiar itu bertanya di sela-sela hingar bingar musik (_D__isc jokey _macam apa yang memasukan lagu-lagu _rock _ke dalam _playlist _musik untukperpisahan sekolah? Satsuki sempat bertanya-tanya sendiri.) Lagi pula, hanya satu orang laki-laki di sekolah ini yang memanggil nama depannya tanpa _honorific_ apapun. Siapa yang menyangka, orang yang dia kira tidak akan datang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya begini.

"Selain basket, aku tidak mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan," Satsuki menjawab, segera setelah berhasil menelan _cake_nya. "Kau sendiri kenapa baru datang?"

Daiki tampak ragu-ragu. Sebelum akhirnya menjawab sekenanya, "aku bosan di rumah. Kukira akan ada yang menarik di sini."

"Kupikir Dai-_chan _tidak mau datang." Dia menghabiskan potongan terakhir kuenya. "Jadi aku tidak mau repot-repot mengajakmu. Buang waktu saja."

"Siapa bilang aku tidak mau datang? Kau bahkan tidak bertanya padaku."

"Terakhir kali aku mengajakmu ke pesta perpisahan sekolah, kau pulang duluan dan meninggalkanku sendirian," Satsuki melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, sambil memberikan tatapan kesal pada temannya sejak kecil. Dia baru menyadari Daiki berpenampilan cukup rapi dengan celana kain hitam dan kemeja biru muda—rapi untuk ukuran seorang Aomine Daiki, tentu saja.

"Tidak benar-benar sendiri. Ada Akashi dan yang lainnya di sana," Daiki berusaha melontarkan jawaban yang diplomatis.

Satsuki tidak mau berdebat, jadi dia bungkam. Dia butuh satu hari tanpa pertengkaran kecil dengan Daiki, sungguh. Lagi pula dia tidak mau membahas pesta perpisahan SMP-nya yang mendadak menjadi tidak menyenangkan ketika Daiki seenaknya pergi, waktu itu. Keheningan yang dimulai Satsuki, membuat Daiki turut diam selama beberapa saat.

"Err—Satsuki?" dia memanggil setelah sekian detik kesunyian yang—agak—canggung.

Sepasang mata magenta Satsuki menatap padanya—tanda dia mendengarkan apa pun yang akan Daiki ucapkan.

Musik latar mulai melembut. Tempo turut melambat. Orang-orang di sekitar mereka mulai berdansa. "Terakhir kali, tampaknya aku berhutang satu dansa padamu."

Satsuki tersenyum, "Baiklah, _Aho_mine."

**compléter**


End file.
